First Experience
by Chocolatekat
Summary: so i watched skyrunners and felt this part needed to more dramatic and be elongated. I know i'm not the greatest writer ever, so please be nice to my story. I do love getting reviews. I own nothing.


Tyler woke with a groan. On opening his eyes, he was met with a black and gray dotted screen. Closing again he tried to move. Everything hurt. Getting a hand to the back of his head he felt dried blood in his hair. Opening his eyes again, he looked around at his holding cell. Lying on the rock floor with him were scattered bones and trash metal. Everything was rusted and useless. Slowly sitting up, the world around him spun. After a bit of time with his head in between his legs, Tyler tried again. The three walls were ruff stone, the same as the floor. Dirty with grime, the forth wall stood, more of like the plastic windows with breathing wholes at the top like you see at a pet store. Many sets of scratches covered this wall. It would seem he was not the first on to be in this room. Things were not looking up.

Outside the wall was a guard. The slime and scale mixed creature stood 8 feet tall, webbed spikes running down its back. Tyler remembered all too well of both his close up encounters with its long white teeth, so many piled in on top of each other. "What do you want me for?" Tyler asked out load, more to himself then this creature. For all that had happened, they may be only keeping him alive to watch him die. Seeing he had nothing better to do, Tyler stood up on his shaky feet. With a deep breath he approached the wall. "What do you want me for?" this time saying to the creature. It seemed to snort and ignore the troubled boy.

And what boy wouldn't be troubled. He was thirteen and in his sixteen year old body. He had been stolen by aliens and had a brother who did not believe him. 'God if only he would have believed me. Then what? Would I have still gone to the agent for help? Would Nick be stuck here with me?' Either way I was stuck here, with no way out. For that agent turned out to be a creature in human skin.

Nick on the other hand, had left the party to follow his brother, only to find a wounded space ship and his brother missing. With a bit of help from the direction, god forbid anyone find out he used them; he fixed up the seemingly alive UFO. Proving once again duck tape works for anything, even fixing things from outer space. Now he was currently flying way too fast for his likings over who knows were. Nick had gotten the UFO to help him save his brother, well at least give him a ride to where ever he needed to be.

In no time Nick was standing at the bottom of a crater that led into a cavern of hostile aliens. Gulping down his fear and taking whatever he could from the UFO, Nick went into the caves to find his brother. About half way in he remembered the binoculars that let him see trough anything and as far as other world. With it he saw his brother and the path to him. The site he saw was not one he would ever forget. His little brother leaning against a stone wall in pain with blood dried in his hair and on his arm. Nick vowed to get him back and keep him safe.

But he had to be smart about it, following the path carefully staying to the shadows. It was a wonder that his head did not hurt from being used for something useful for once, and not chasing skirt. Nick reached where Tyler was being held. There was cell after cell in this portion of the caves; each one empty but of trash. Only one guard stood watch. Slowly pulling out the gun he got from the ship Nick aimed.

Another creature showed up. They talked in their language, looking every now and then at Tyler. With a grunt the guard opened the cell. Looking up Tyler was grabbed by the arm and a bracelet put on his wrist. Suddenly, Tyler felt without any strength. No strength to fight back with, let alone talk. The rock he had in his hand to attack with fell useless to the ground. They were going to move him. Nick had to act now or loss him. Reaming, he took the shot. It hit creature number one square in the head. Not a whole all the way through, but a gash large enough to splatter his brains. Creature number two turned around with a shock. No time was wasted. Nick aimed and shot again, careful to hit the part farthest from his brother. He came down hard, with Tyler in his hands.

Tyler let out a low moan. Whatever was on his writ, it hurt. With the sound of footsteps, Tyler was picked up into the arms of his brother. "Tyler can you hear me. Hey bro I'm here."

"Nick?"

"Yeah I'm going to get you out of here"

"Nick, it hurts."

Nick looked down at the item that was placed on Tyler. A seemingly stone bracelet curled around his wristed and was glowing a soft red. Blood oozed out from underneath it. "Hold on Tyler, I'll get you out of here and we will get it off. Ok? There is nothing to worry about."

"You always did come to the rescue whenever I needed you most." Tyler looked at Nick with all the trust in the world.

"Save your energy, I'm getting you out of here. Can you stand?"

"Ha, just talking hurts."

"Then don't, I'll work something out."

Getting Tyler up in his arms was no too much of a challenge. However, caring him and staying in the shadows was. When they got back to the ship Tyler was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Wait Nick" Tyler breathed out.

"Shh, we are almost out of here."

"Did you see their machine?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Did you?"

"…Yes."

"Then take the red ball and go … throw it at it."

"What?"

"Trust me … you need to do this." With that Tyler passed out.

"Shit!" Nick was at a loss. Take care of his brother, or do as he said. He knew Tyler had told him to do that for a reason. So searching through the stuff from the space ship he finds the red ball and runs back into the caves. The faster he can do this the sooner he can help Tyler. Throwing the ball, he did not wait for a reaction and just ran. Behind him an enormous explosion could be heard. Getting back to the ship, a drawer opens with a small item in it. Nick picks in up and gets inside with his brother.

With all its passengers the ship takes off. Nick pulls a sweating Tyler into his arms and looks at the tool in his hands. It was a cylinder tube of a black metal. "I hope this works." He points it at the rock band on his brother and pushes the only button he found on the thing. A blue light shoots out from the tool at the band. For a few moments nothing happened but a slight bussing noise. Just as Nick was starting to worry that nothing was going to happen, a crack sounded and the band fell off.

Tyler's wrist was scorned and cut with angry black and red marks. But Nick let out a sigh in relief as the shaking of the boy in his arms stopped and his breathing evened out. Nick pushed the horrid band to the floor of the ship only to see it fall not only there, but out the bottom. Seems the ship did not like it much either.

"You're going to be ok." Nick told his sleeping brother more for himself then him. "We're going to be ok."


End file.
